The Winning Treat
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE. One-Shot. Usually the winner of their races got a popsicle, Riku, however, seems much more interested in the loser than the prize. No lemon, sorry. Winner of Ten-Second-Tom's Tom Service contest from the story 100 Days. Yay! RikuSora


* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, if I did we wouldn't need popsicle to make the rating go up. They'd just be an added bonus.

**Title**: The Winning Treat

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Uh... yaoi/shounen-ai... smut, lots of that.

**Summary**: Usually the winner of their races got a popsicle, Riku, however, seems much more interested in the looser than the prize. No lemon, sorry. Winner of Ten-Second-Tom's Tom Service contest from the story 100 Days. Yay!

**Prompt: Pairing--** Sora & Riku

**Must include--** Popsicles.

**Length--** As long as you feel is necessary. Though the longer, the better.

**Deadline-- **January 21. (Wednesday)

* * *

**The Winning Treat**

**Ignore the names of the flavors, I pulled them out of my head. Hehe.**

* * *

"Did you want some?" Sora would always ask, even though he already knew the answer he held his Blueberry Blasto Supreme popsicle towards his friend's face.

"No thanks." Riku would mutter, sticking his own Very Cherry Outrageously Merry popsicle in his mouth before reaching into his pocket to pull out the four dollars to give to the ice cream man.

This summer was turning out to be like the many summers before, Riku would be forced to be alone half the summer (he refused to hang out with anyone else) while Sora was in Summer School, then they would meet after the classes were done and spend the day away. First they'd grab ice cream (Riku always paid, Sora would keep saying 'the next time', but it never came around so much that Riku never even asked anymore), then it was either to the beach or to Riku's backyard swimming pool (depending on the crowds or Riku's mood). Today, however, they chose the front porch of Riku's house, sitting on the white wooden canopy swing and waiting until dinner time came when Sora would have to rush home. Riku leaned his back against the seat, bringing a leg up to rest on one of the feet cushions there, "It's hot." He muttered through the melting red in his mouth.

"So it is." Sora replied, fingers pulling back his wristband to see the watch underneath. A glaring Donald and smiling Goofy told him it was only three in the afternoon, several good hours before he would be needed home. He tugged a piece of his hair out of his face, but it just came straight back to his dismay. It had been with him for twelve, almost thirteen years of his life, and it still wouldn't listen to him.

"Is there anyone to bug on this fine afternoon?" Riku asked sarcastically, arms folding, only occasionally reaching up to savagely bite off a piece of popsicle. No, he didn't get brain freeze, on the contrast, it wouldn't shut up about how much it hurt. When Sora shook his head, Riku's eyebrow rose, surely there should be someone they could use to erase their bordem? "Cloud?" Cloud acted mature and cold, but you hide in a dark corner or on the opposite side of the air vent he was near and whisper 'Sephiroth' dark and low enough, the blond would squeal and run to his brunet boyfriend about how much he hated training and wished he never joined the army.

"He's in his room with Squall, I'm not even going to think of entering with what happened last time." Sora all-but-shuttered, he could be fine seeing the two not touching, but as soon as the skin upon skin contact came back he was shrieking and out the door.

"Axel?" Riku hummed the redhead's name as he finished up the last of the popsicle before gnawing lightly on the stick.

Sora shook his head yet again, "Axel and Roxas are on a date today, besides, I don't think we're going to be needed at the hospital when Roxas almost slits Axel's knife for touching rather private places."

Riku snorted, this time pausing his chewing to glance over to his best friend. Sora had the bottom of his shoes on a foot stool, elbows on his knees, and chin rested on his palms, he look tranquil. "So what do you want to do today?" His chest began to hurt, it seemed to do that lately when he was near Sora, and no one else but Sora. There was only one way the pain stopped, looking anywhere but Sora or allowing the boy to start opening his mouth to hold a speech so he could drift out and catch the last few words to pretend he was listening. It wasn't the greatest two options, but with Riku, as unexperienced as he was, it was all he could do.

Sora slurped the last of his popsicle off the stick before he placed the stick on the armrest of the swing, "We could always go swimming? Unless you've got any video games either of us hasn't beaten."

Riku shook his head, "Nothing, unless you could Ultimate Dream 12 or something." He rolled his eyes, he stopped playing after some three-headed dog bit savagely into one of his three characters and killed them while leaving the other two with no healing power. It sucked, he would never admit that he himself sucked. "Triangle Enix needs to stop coming out with those games, seriously."

"I personally liked them." Sora replied glancing at his best friend before looking back to the ocean just three-fourths of a mile from Riku's house, "Especially 8, that was my favorite."

Riku snorted, thinking through Eight's storyline before an idea came to him, "Sora, what if we had a race?" He leaned in close, watching his best friend's reaction.

"A race?" Sora blinked, eyes wide as he stared to his best friend. When the other continued to stare at him, Sora blinked again, "What would the prize be?"

It seemed like Riku snapped out of a daze, he blinked a couple times, allowed his cheeks to flush rather brightly (Sora assumed the heat), and he turned to look around, "How about ice cream?"

"Huh?"

"The looser buys the winner ice cream." Riku smirked, and before Sora could say a word, he spoke up again, "And I've been treating you to ice cream these past few summers Sora."

Sora pouted for a second before he sighed, knowing it was true. He stood and walked down the steps with his friend trailing behind him, "Where to then?"

"To the secret save." Riku replied calmly, ignoring Sora pausing to tie his shoe. It wouldn't matter how tight they were, they were at least three sizes too big. "First one to touch the picture of the paopu by the door."

Sora bit lip for a second, thinking back to where exactly the picture was before nodding. As soon as Riku started the countdown Sora squatted to his knees before pausing and looking back up to him.

Riku, who seemed to feel the eyes on him, turned and gave his friend a questioning look, "Something wrong, Sora?"

"You're going to cheat." Sora replied, glaring and standing before swatting Riku's hand away from where they were checking the silveret's shoes.

"Well, gee, if that's how you're going to act." Riku smirked, "I should just declare myself the winner."

"Its' not what I meant, Riku." Sora replied, a smirk on his face, "I just had an idea."

And not even five minutes later Riku was not in his usually sturdy climbing shoes, but in a pair of worn-out flip flops against Sora's new ones that his mother bought less than a week ago.

"Flip flops, honestly?" Riku's eyebrow raised, "It's not going to change anything."

"Says you." Sora huffed, getting into position again, "It's all about being able to get over things, and we must have both our flip flops." And now, as they each stood in position before Riku shouted 'go', each had both thought of what a stupid idea it was. Sora decided to keep his mouth shut, better to feign now and avoid a boasting Riku.

"GO!" Riku shouted, and the two were off, just the same pace before Riku sped up slightly. It was a second later Sora sped up to match him, but, being as it were, had fell back a step or so as Riku zoomed passed.

It was not even two minutes into the race that Riku turned right and completely disappeared from Sora's view. The boy didn't even wait to look where he went, he knew if anything, Riku would have found a new sneaky passage. Maybe that's why he suggested the race, because he had been more interested in finding the passageways than Sora had. The cheater, he should've created a rule against Riku. Next time he would. But as he reached the opening to the cave, he realized something, it looked completely untouched. Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance! He sped his steps, ignoring his flip-flops jiggling against the small pieces of gravel below as he all-but-slid into the enterance. "Ha, I won!"

"Or not."

Suddenly Sora hit the wall, he could even hear Riku wince before the silveret helped him up, "Riku!" He cried out in surprise, "How'd you get here so quick!?"

"Secret pathways." Riku grinned and Sora's look said 'I-knew-it-and-I-hate-you', but the silveret knew it wouldn't last long.

"Wait!" Sora paused, pointing to Riku's bare feet, "I said with your flip-flips, where are they!?"

"There." Riku answered, pointing to the shoes leaning casually against the wall, as if they've done nothing wrong to Sora.

Sora hissed childishly, pouting before blowing a raspberry. He finally checked around in his pocket and nodded to Riku, "So what flavor do you want?"

Riku smirked, "Very Cherry Outrageously Merry, of course."

* * *

"I can't believe I even suggested the same idea again!" Sora wailed, eyeing the flip-flops comfortably next to a now eighteen-year-old Riku before sighing and flopping an arm over his face, "Flip-flops, what the hell have I been thinking?"

"Not much." Riku replied, ignoring his friend's glare before standing, "Let's go get the ice cream, okay? It'll be good for today." Today's 110 degree weather sucked. They had ice cream on the way there, but as an act of sportsmanship, they ate each other's favorite flavor of ice cream, which just so happened to be their own least favorite. But Riku didn't mind, he could get some fresh, and of his favorite flavor too.

Sora twitched before reluctantly standing and grabbing his own shoes from where he once sat, "To which ice cream shop? Garnet's over on Zidane Lane?"

"Fine." Riku replied, walking to the waiting boats with his friend not far behind. He slid into his own, grabbed the paddle, and began to make it across the way while knowing Sora was right behind him. And from out of the corner of his eye, the tip of Sora's boat passed his by just a few centimeters and by the time Riku fully registered it Sora was just about to jump off the boat and onto the sandy beach. Riku, lunging out of his boat, grabbed onto one of Sora's ankles and the two crashed into the water, barely missing enough power to do a horribly stinging belly flop.

"Riku!" Sora gasped as he came up for air with the silveret not far behind, "What was that for?!"

"So you wouldn't win." Riku chuckled, ignoring Sora's splashes of water. He leaned down, just realizing how close he was to the brunet below him. Not even a few centimeters away his nose buried in the thick chocolate brown spikes framing Sora's face, right next to his ear, "I won."

Sora trembled lightly underneath him, he looked up at him with a lightly hazy gaze, "I guess."

The silveret laughed louder this time, lips brushing lightly across Sora's cheek before they placed a tiny second peck on Sora's lips. The boy reached underwater and grabbed his soaked shirt tightly, he pulled forward, brushing his own lips back across Riku's lightly before giving a smile through his hazy gaze. Their eyes locked for just a second before Riku's nose prodded Sora's to the side and they slid closed as their lips met again. This time when they pulled back Sora's lips were spit-shiny and Riku's bright-blue tongue was disappearing through his light pink mouth with a final lick to his lower lip.

"This time, Sora."

Sora blinked, his own bright-red tongue wetting his lips to still taste the seawater and Riku on them, "Yeah?"

"No more Blueberry Blasto Supreme, got it?"

Sora let out a laugh before leaning his forehead against Riku's and brushing his lips against the other's for a fourth time that moment, "Sure Riku, Very Cherry Outrageously Merry tastes good if you eat it correctly." Riku hummed and replied that Blueberry Blasto Supreme didn't taste so bad unless it was made the same way. Sora smiled.

* * *

Tke: Right, so that was the end, no joke. Sorry, it sucked so horribly XD I just wanted to enter the contest. It was different somewhat from what my first ideas where. Oh well. As long as it got posted.

Sora: And you won...

Tke: I know, it seems so shocking to me. I think it's a piece of crap. XD I guess I just do.

Sora: anyways... it was probably your most G-rated thing.

Tke: How true..

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
